Mil veces perdón
by Eledhwen33
Summary: La desesperación de Harry por borrar de toda realidad esas lágrimas que él mismo provocó en Draco. SLASH FLUFF Drarry


Hola! aquí les tengo una nueva historia :)

Disfruten!

Advertencia: Esta historia trata contenidos SLASH relación chico/chico, por lo que si no te gusta, recomiendo darle al botón atrás. Lemmon.

**_Disclaimer:_ No soy ni pretendo ser dueña de ningún personaje de la saga de Harry Potter y sólo los tomo prestados para sacarme estas ideas de mi cabeza.**

* * *

Harry dio un suspiro apesumbrado y apoyo su frente en la puerta cerrada de su habitación. Recorrió su tarde en el ministerio en su cabeza, pensando que podría haber hecho diferente, que podría haber dejado para otra ocasión y así evitarse el hecho de estar ahí donde estaba. Frente a la puerta de la habitación que compartía con Draco desde hace dos años, ahora cerrada y con el rubio adentro, sin ninguna intención de hablar con él. _No debería haber entrado a esa reunión de última hora_, pensó, finalmente. Pero poco podía hacer ya, el daño estaba hecho. Había plantado a Draco en una cita que él mismo había planificado con la agencia organizadora de matrimonios, ocasionando que el rubio tuviera que ir sólo. Y como no, el rubio se había enojado. Recordó cuando le pidió matrimonio al rubio, casi dos meses atrás. Había estado tan nervioso que casi lo habían enviado a la casa desde el trabajo, so pena de que sufriera un ataque ahí mismo, en medio de la oficina. Llevaba la cajita con las alianzas en el bolsillo, y la acariciaba con los dedos a cada rato, para cerciorarse de que no la había perdido. Anduvo todo el día con los nervios a flor de piel, exaltado, nervioso, ansioso. Pero todo ese calvario de había esfumado como por ensalmo cuando esa hermosa sonrisa adorno en rostro de Draco cuando finalmente logro sacar la pregunta de su súbitamente torpe boca. El rubio le había dicho que sí, emocionado y ambos temblaban un poco cuando se pusieron las alianzas que el moreno había escogido. No serían esas las que usarían en el matrimonio, si no que un testimonio, una promesa de algo mayor. Algo que el moreno casi había estropeado esa tarde.

- Draco, vamos ábreme la puerta- rogó, apoyándose en la gruesa madera, tratando de escucha lo que el rubio hacía.

_ - No._

- Vamos, ya te dije que lo sentía, pero que no pude…

_ - No me importa._

- Por favor…

_ - No quiero verte._

Un resoplido ya molesto salió de su boca, y llevó su mano a su varita. Un ligero movimiento de su muñeca, un suave _click _y la puerta ya estaba abierta. Vio a Draco, sentado a lo indio en medio de la cama, pasándose una mano por el rostro y guardando rápidamente un montón de cosas que tenía desparramadas encima, en una caja. Se sentó a su lado y detuvo con sus manos los movimientos nerviosos del rubio, aún afanado en guardar todo eso y alejarlo de la vista de su novio. Harry notó que luchaba por no mirarle a la cara, con sus ojos escondidos eficazmente por su flequillo y se sintió peor aún. Lo rodeó con sus brazos y Draco lucho por levantarse y alejarse de él, pero finalmente no pudo y se rindió. Se quedo quieto dentro de la presa que eran los brazos del moreno, con los suyos laxos a los lados y la cara inclinada, escondida. Harry susurró un _lo siento_ contra su cabello y luego se alejo un poco, para poder hablar más claramente.

- Lo siento mucho- repitió-, tú sabes que el trabajo nunca será más importante que tú, que nosotros, pero de verdad no pude evitar salir tarde-. El rubio sólo se encogió de hombros, y siguió muy interesado en los patrones de su colcha. Harry suspiro por enésima vez en el día y siguió.

- Fue una estúpida reunión, que se alargó más de la cuenta y para cuando me di cuenta de la hora ya era demasiado tarde- explicó, con los mismo resultados que antes.

Cansado de obtener la misma respuesta, intentó otra cosa. Se acomodo mejor y habló:

- Ven aquí- dijo, tirando de su novio hasta tenerlo sentado sobre sus piernas. Draco se movió sin oponer resistencia ya, y una vez ahí, Harry lo abrazó más fuerte, acunándolo contra él. Se quedaron en silencio durante bastante tiempo, y poco a poco Harry pudo notar que el rubio se iba relajando más entre sus brazos.

- Te amo- murmuró suavemente, aún sin ser capaz de que Draco lo mirara a la cara-, más que a nada, por siempre. Siento mucho haberte fallado hoy, haber hecho que te pusieras así de triste, haber hecho que fueras sólo a ver a esa gente cuando tendría que haberte acompañado. Y por favor, por favor, dime algo, dime que me estas escuchando, que me crees, que quieres que me vaya, lo que sea- rogó, finalmente, ya desesperado. Pero vio como el rubio levantaba levemente la cabeza, y sin mirarlo aún, asentía. Luego se acomodó mejor sobre él y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, provocando una sonrisa en el moreno.

En ese momento Harry observo que era lo que su novio con tanto ahínco había tratado de esconder. Una caja mal cerrada estaba un poco más allá, y sobre la colcha aún había diferentes cosas. Estiró el brazo y alcanzo una, que resulto ser, a su parecer, un parte de matrimonio. Era de un papel blanco muy puro, doblado en dos, cerrado por una cinta de un verde muy elegante. Esta hacía un moño y sobre este, labrado en el papel, había un dibujo de trazos dorado que no pudo descifrar. Lo abrió, y vio como en el papel blanco comenzaban a aparecer otros trazos dorados, que iban escribiendo con parsimonia el texto de la invitación. Había algo en esa letra que le recordaba a Draco, y también, ahora que lo pensaba, el color de la cinta.

- Me gusta esta- le dijo, sonriendo, aún cuando el rubio no podía verlo.

- A mí también- respondió, levantando por fin su rostro, dejando que Harry lo viera. Tenía los ojos un poco hinchados y algunos caminos de lágrimas que no había alcanzado a secar. Harry lo miró y el peso de la culpa cayó pesadamente directo a su estomago. Sólo pudo besar su frente, suavemente, haciendo que el rubio cerrara los ojos, aunque esto el moreno no pudo ver.

- A ver, que más tienes aquí- dijo, acercando hacía ellos la caja y abriéndola curioso, y dispuesto a todo para hacer que el rubio olvidara ese gris episodio.

Rato después Draco no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada al ver como su novio se rascaba la cabeza, confuso, ante todas esas muestras de telas, porcelanas, cristales, menús, invitaciones, música, locaciones, y otro sin fin de cosas más. ¿De verdad todo eso conllevaba una boda? Que lo llamaran ignorante, pero el quedaba en los manteles, flores y el pastel. Quizás la música, si lo apuraban. El moreno sonrió feliz al ver que Draco estaba de mejor humor, aunque fuera a costa suya. Se lanzó sobre sus labios, ahogando las risas del otro, tirando descuidadamente todas esas telas y papeles, que irremediablemente terminaron en el suelo, por muy bonitas y elegantes que fueran. Draco se dejo caer sobre los almohadones, sujetando con sus manos el rostro de su novio, evitando así que ese beso se rompiera. Contento, sonrió cuando sintió el cuerpo del otro completamente sobre el suyo y como Harry comenzaba a besar sus mejillas, su barbilla, su cuello. Él, mientras, luchaba por sacar esa molesta camiseta del cuerpo del moreno, para luego recorrer con sus golosas manos la ancha espalda. Alejo esos pensamientos de tristeza que había sentido, para dejar espacio a sentimientos mucho más dulces y placenteros. Como esos beso que dejaba Harry suavemente sobre su clavícula y sus pezones, o esas manos que le hacía cosquillas cuando acariciaban sus flancos. Ejerciendo un poco de fuerza, logró cambiar las posiciones y tener frente a él, completamente suyo, ese cuerpo que tanto amaba. Recorrió un camino similar al que ante había sido trazado en su pecho, disfrutando de los suspiros y suaves jadeos que salían de entre los labios del moreno.

Eliminó lentamente el obstáculo que representaba el pantalón y la ropa interior y logró finalmente tener a su alcance el sexo de su novio, ya bastante excitado. Alzo sus ojos hacia el rostro de Harry y sin dejar de mirarlo, lo tocó con su lengua. El moreno no pudo evitar lanzar un gemido y dejar caer su cabeza hacia atrás, mientras Draco seguía excitándolo más y más. Cuando ya casi no había retorno, cuando Harry estaba perdiendo el control, éste saco fuerzas y volvió a cambiar las posiciones, dejando a su rubio compañero bajo su cuerpo. Sin demora, bajo suavemente por ese cuerpo que lo volvía loco, besando y acariciando cada centímetro de piel, hasta que llegó al límite que marcaba el pantalón que llevaba. Se elevó hasta quedar al mismo nivel, y fue atrapado por un beso apasionado y ya un poco desesperado. Él, de nuevo tranquilo, comenzó a jugar con el borde del pantalón, impacientando a Draco, que se removía bajo el, tratando de que acelerara un poco las cosas. El rubio estaba a punto de suplicar cuando Harry decidió que había sido calvario suficiente y quitó prestamente las dos prendas de ropa, para tener a su pareja desnuda completamente. Aspiro aire con fuerza, tratando de mantener la tranquilidad a pesar de que ese cuerpo tan perfecto estaba bajo él, dispuesto, ansioso. Piel sonrojada, respiración agitada y unos ojos que clamaban por él, hacían que el poco control que había logrado alcanzar, amenazara con dejarlo. Descendió nuevamente por el pecho del rubio, un poco más rápido hasta llegar hasta su sexo. Comenzó a besar la piel caliente, dando suaves lengüetazos, sintiendo como las manos de Draco lo empujaban para que llegara a la parte que él necesitaba. Bajó y comenzó a morder suavemente la tierna piel de la parte interna de los muslos, haciendo que Draco abriera más las piernas y comenzara a murmurar un suplica, que ya era poco inteligible. El rubio abrió los ojos y gimió fuertemente cuando sintió como su novio comenzaba a besarlo tan íntimamente. _Iba a casarse con ese hombre_ pensó de repente. Con ese hombre que lo hacía sentir tanto. Feliz por ese pensamiento que lo había asaltado tan repentinamente, sonrió. Pero su sonrisa se convirtió en un gemido necesitado y enterró sus uñas en los hombros de Harry, instándolo a subir, y este, obedeciendo, dejo su gentil trabajo y dejando un reguero de besos, llego hasta los labios ansiosos del rubio. Mientras lo besaba, comenzó a presionar contra su entrada, mirando atentamente el rostro otrora pálido de su novio, buscando no perderse de ninguna expresión. No importaba cuántas veces lo hiciera, siempre había algo diferente, algo que lo instaba a seguir.

Cuando estuvo por completo dentro, sintió las piernas de Draco cerrarse alrededor de sus caderas, y como empezaba a moverse, instándolo a moverse también. Comenzó suave, bebiendo de esos delgados labios los suaves gemidos que salían de estos. Cuando encontró ese punto, esa dirección donde Draco se perdía completamente entre sus brazos, aceleró el ritmo hasta su propio límite. Ya no aguantaba más, y juzgando los gemidos de su pareja, este tampoco. Se separó un poco de él, soportando su peso sobre sus brazos y alcanzó sus labios, para besarlos fieramente, ambos dejándose ir al mismo tiempo. Harry cayó, exhausto sobre el cuerpo del rubio y este lo rodeó lentamente con sus brazos. La respiración agitada de ambos hacían cosquillas en el cuello del otro y Harry se levantó para hacerse a un lado, pero Draco no lo dejó.

- No, quédate así- pidió, con la voz ronca y la respiración aun agitada.

- Pero te estoy aplastando- respondió el moreno, tratando que los brazos que lo mantenían preso, cedieran.

- No importa- respondió Draco, acomodándose bajo él, con la clara intención de mantener su idea.

Harry claudicó y se dejó caer con cuidado sobre el delgado cuerpo. Pero a Draco parecía no molestarle, porque estaba a punto de quedarse dormido.

- Te amo- murmuró.

- Yo también- respondió el otro, ya casi dormido.

* * *

Cuando Harry notó que su novio estaba por completo en el mundo de los sueños, se giro hasta apoyar su peso en el colchón. Draco se acomodo suavemente contra él, adoptando la posición en la que siempre dormían, con una sonrisa suave y satisfecha en el rostro. Harry lo miro con atención unos momentos más, hasta también rendirse al sueño.

Cuando despertó, aún seguía rodeando con firmeza el cuerpo desnudo de su novio, que dormía plácidamente entre sus brazos. Casi sin moverse convocó un hechizo que le indicara la hora y se sorprendió al notar que la hora de la cena ya había pasado. Con una idea en su mente, se separó de la manera más suave posible del cuerpo que sostenía y salió de la cama. Con unos pantalones de pijama y una camiseta, caminó hacia el comedor y se conecto a la Red Flu. Minutos y una conversación después, caminó de vuelta hacia la habitación y se acerco a su dormido novio. Con gentileza, tomo su rostro y comenzó a besar sus dormidos labios, hasta que estos comenzaron a responderle lentamente. Se separó para ver como Draco abría sus ojos, y con una sonrisa, habló:

- ¡A levantarse, dormilón!

- ¿Qué hora es?- pregunto, frotándose los ojos.

- Tarde- respondió él-, así que te llevaré a cenar- agregó, levantándose de la cama.

- ¿En serio?- preguntó de nuevo, incorporándose levemente

- Síiiii- dijo, riendo-, así que levántate que no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Él mismo fue a darse una rápida ducha, para luego cambiarse de ropa, dejando luego que Draco entrara a hacer lo mismo. Después tuvo que esperar a que el rubio decidiera que ponerse, viendo como revoloteaba por la habitación en ropa interior, yendo y viniendo del guardarropas. Cuando por fin estuvieron los dos listos, tomaron la Red Flu hasta el Callejón Diagon y, una vez allí, Harry tomó de la mano a Draco y caminaron hasta el restaurant. Cuando llegaron, el rubio le dedicó una mirada de sorpresa.

- ¿Cuándo has conseguido reservación?-preguntó, consciente de que ese restaurant en particular era muy solicitado.

- Mientras dormías- respondió, contento de haber podido sorprender a su novio.

- Pero…

Harry, sin escucharlo, lo dirigió hacia el interior del recinto, donde una recepcionista los recibió. Con una sonrisa amable, los dirigió a su mesa, les entregó la carta de platos y la de vinos y se fue, diciendo que volvería en unos minutos para tomar su orden.

- ¿Todo esto es por lo de hoy?- preguntó, aunque la respuesta era más que obvia.

- Sabes que no soporto verte triste- respondió Harry, serio-, y mucho menos cuando es por mi culpa.

- No es la primera vez que pasa- argumentó él, seguro de que tampoco sería la última-, y…

- Y tengo cada una de ellas aquí- dijo, apuntando con un dedo su sien, serio.

Draco quiso seguir hablando, pero los interrumpió la mesera, que volvía a recibir sus pedidos. Eligió rápidamente un plato de la carta y un vino adecuado y, una vez que Harry hubo hecho lo mismo, quedaron solos de nuevo. Pero a él le parecía que Harry no quería seguir hablando del tema anterior, así que se desviaron hacia otros temas. Conversaron, comieron y bebieron, rieron, planearon, se rieron, se miraron, se besaron. Rato después, cuando los platos fueron retirados y la cuenta fue saldada, salieron al frío callejón, donde el frío los recibió. Draco insistió en que no tenía frío, y amenazó a Harry con dejarlo solo en medio de la calle si tan solo se atrevía a darle su abrigo. El moreno, riendo, simplemente tomo su mano, y después de un trecho, se metió ambas entrelazadas al bolsillo, para calentarlas. Draco lo miro, sonriendo y apretó ligeramente sus dedos alrededor de los de su novio, y siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a la Red Flu, y de ahí hasta su casa.

Había sido un día largo, y ambos estaban cansados. Se desnudaron lentamente y luego se recostaron en la cama, a oscuras, frente a frente. La noche era clara y podían verse perfectamente en la penumbra, cada detalle realzado por el juego de luces y sombras. Draco le agradeció con un beso la sorpresa que Harry le había preparado y Harry dijo que no había nada que agradecer, dejándole claro al rubio que aún se sentía culpable. Mirándolo fijamente, hablo:

- Puede ser que haya llorado por tu culpa muchas veces- admitió. Harry asintió con la cabeza, aceptando la culpa, pero se detuvo, extrañado, cuando Draco tomó su mano y la apretó con fuerza, entrelazando sus dedos.

- Puede ser que lo haya hecho muchas veces- repitió, un poco más fuerte, llamando su atención-, pero han sido muchas más las veces que me has amado, las veces que me has hecho sonreír, que me has hecho feliz.

Mientras decía eso, con la determinación y la seguridad pintada en sus ojos, llevó sus manos entrelazadas hasta que tocaron su pecho, donde Harry pudo sentir el latir de su corazón. Draco miró al moreno, a sus ojos verdes, que lucían embrujadores con esa luz, a esos ojos que amaba tanto que llevaba a todas partes, y habló nuevamente:

- Y cada una de esas están guardadas aquí.

**_Fin._**

**_

* * *

_**Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado y que no haya sido tan dulce como para provocarles un coma diabetico.

Lo que quería plasmar hoy era esa desesperación que se siente cuando esa persona que amas, siente dolor. Peor aún cuando ha sido tu culpa. Es algo horrible, y que queda gravado, tal como dice Harry.

También les comento que si ustedes pudieran comparar las fechas en las que he publicado fics, con las fechas de mis pruebas en la Universidad, verían que son casi exactamente iguales. Supongo que a mi imaginación le gusta pelear contra la conciencia, esa maldita perra.

En fin, hoy he estado particularmente habladora, así que mejor me despido.

Ele~


End file.
